


Who was he?

by Shadowgirlx



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowgirlx/pseuds/Shadowgirlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every since Simon lost his memories he felt that something was missing. Some void he couldn't quite explain. </p><p>When he Ascended a name was echoing in his head. Raphael.</p><p>But who was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who was he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite an emotional one and please don't read if you haven't read The Mortal Instruments books.

Something was itching in the back of Simon's brain. Ever since he Ascended he couldn't get this name out of his head and he didn't know why.

"Raphael," he whispered.

When he gave his best seraph blade that name Clary and Jace shared concerned glances that made Simon feel even more uneasy. He knew he had to find out why they reacted like that but he was afraid of what he'd find.

The next day he went to join Clary in the garden behind the Institute. He was trying to consider his best option of how to bring up his question...

"Clarywho'sRaphael?" He blurted out.

As soon as those words left his lips Clary's eyes dropped to the floor.

'This can't be a good sign,' he thought.

"No-one. Just a vampire. The New York Clan leader." She told him abruptly, still avoiding eye contact.

Simon stared at her. He knew she was hiding something from him, he knew her too well.

"Clary," he said firmly, "I wasn't asking what he is but who he is to me. Why do I feel like he sounds familiar? What is happening?"

"Simon... This is a very delicate subject. I don't want to pull up memories that don't affect you as you lost them in the demon realms."

"Tell me Clary! I need to know. Who is Raphael?" Simon asked, his voice shaking.

"He was the vampire that looked after you. I am always thankful for that." She told him softly.

"Why did a vampire have to look out for me?" Simon raised his eyebrows at her.

"Because for a while you were immortal. A fledgling. But that was taken from you along with your memories in the fight against Sebastian. He took you in and trained you to be a good vampire. He didn't particularly like that you were a Daylighter but he alway stopped short of killing you because he felt something for you. A kind of fondness even I can't comprehend..." She admitted, afraid of his reaction.

"I was a vampire!? And why do I feel like I know him? What was he like?" He questioned urgently.

"Santiago." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Simon questioned.

"Raphael Santiago was his name. I think he was Spanish. He was a grumpy old man (metaphorically speaking) but he always looked after you. He was a good friend to Magnus and to you..." She told him with a rueful smile.

The name hit his straight in the chest. Santiago, the Spanish vampire. Then something wonderful washed over him. A memory.

*Memory fragment*

_"You've never had coffee?" Simon asked, giving Raphael a scandalised expression._

_"No idiota. We are vampires, we don't eat mundie food." He retorted with an unimpressed look on his face._

_Simon sighed as he intwined his fingers with Raphael's. He looked as the older vampire's lashes fluttered. "Will you please just try it, for me?" He begged, placing a feather kiss on his palm._

_"Dios how can anyone say no to you?" Raphael sighed before pulling Simon to his feet. "Let's go."_

_When they arrived at the closest Downworlder café Simon ran straight in. 'Stupid fledgling,' Raphael thought as he chuckled to himself. As soon as Raphael stepped inside the strong waft of caffeine hit him like a truck._

_"Bleh!" Was all he could say. He knew he was going to regret this but he would do it anyway. For Simon. A few minutes later, after Raphael had zoned out completely Simon came back with two steaming takeout cups._

_"I got you black coffee, that's always my favourite. As I always say: The best way to have coffee is black like my soul. Now as I come to think of it it seems a bit more fitting now." He said his voice wavering slightly._

_Raphael took the cup from Simon, muttering something in Spanish before both taking a gulp of the steamy black liquid as they stepped out into the cold of the night. All of a sudden it felt like someone was ripping his guts out as he coughed and spluttered on what he had just drunk. And Simon was rolling on the ground laughing. But it wasn't long until Raphael leapt on him and pinned him down._

_"Never again shall I put the fate of my life in your hands. You will be the death of me." Raphael grinned, showing off his fangs._

_"If you say so. If you think I'm a pain in your royal ass why do you put up with me?" He asked with his voice turning more serious._

_Raphael turned to look at him, his gaze lingered over Simon. "Te amor, Simon Lewis." He said, blushing as he admitted it._

_"Raph, English please. You speaking Spanish is undoubtedly cute but I have no idea what your saying." He giggled slightly._

_"I love you, Simon Lewis." He whispered._

_Simon let out a little gasp before replying, "I love you, Raphael Santiago."_

*End of memory fragment*

"I love him." Simon gasped.

"That's why I never wanted to tell you any of this."Clary mumbled.

"Where's Raphael? I need to see him." He squealed but he stopped when he saw the look on Clary's face.

"Simon, you know I told you about when we went to the demon realms to fight Sebastian and to rescue Luke and Magnus. The thing that you were never told is that Raphael was trapped there to. But... he didn't make it out."

Simon couldn't breath. All the air has been sucked out of his lungs. As the words struck his his heart, salt tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Simon. Raphael is dead."


End file.
